


Holes of Glory

by HunnieDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Claiming Bites, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple kink, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega/Omega, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Sir Kink, Slick Flavours, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Squirting, Suits, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: Omega soulmates, Kyungsoo and Jongdae purposefully had their offices soundproofed so they could fuck whenever they wanted. Jongdae wore lingerie under his suit. Kyungsoo couldn’t help himself, he also decided to keep his suit on.





	Holes of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> I claimed Clothed Sex from the Top 100 K&S Claiming Sheet.
> 
> Thank you to the Safeword Mods for running the fest so well, it has been the most enjoyable fest experience yet.
> 
> Take care reading the tags and if you are into it all, have fun reading :D
> 
> To the devil on my shoulder, thank you for always being my cheerleader and number one fan <3
> 
> (**TW:** there is a tiny, minuscule amount of blood/blood-play, please take that into consideration if you are sensitive to that imagery <3)

Kyungsoo ran his hands over the spread thighs before him. Thinly covered by low denier, white stockings. Thick and delicious. Kyungsoo wanted to _bite_, to mark them through the material. That would come after his teasing, of course.

The lace band of the stockings was held up by suspenders and a garter belt that was tightly snug around his lovers waist. The lower half of the lingerie was white in colour, adding purity to the lewd sight that was only on display for Kyungsoo. Like an angelic gleam was being emitted from his lover.

He pushed the spread thighs up and back, to reveal the man’s gorgeous ass. Backless panties were a godsend for people with asses as amazing as—

“Fuck, Dae, you look incredible,” Kyungsoo growled.

Jongdae really did have the best ass for backless panties. The thin band of material that skirted across the top of Jongdae’s back held the lingerie together with the thin sliver that cupped the bottom of his cheeks in their confines and pushed the globes up so they looked even more _voluptuous_. It was like getting the chance to fuck through the most magnificently alluring glory hole.

Kyungsoo let Jongdae’s lower back rest against his desk again so that he could look up and appreciate Jongdae’s covered chest.

A pretty red, see through mesh bra was stretched over Jongdae’s chest, his hard nipples made the material protrude slightly. A groan fell from Kyungsoo’s lips as he reached up and teased one of the nubs, then roughly pinched it between his forefinger and thumb. Jongdae arched his back, his melodic sound at odds with his slutty actions. They marvelled at how the colour of the bra contrasted well with the white of Jongdae’s other lingerie, a mish mash of angelic purity and devilish sin.

Kyungsoo wrapped his hands around Jongdae’s tiny waist to feel the Lycra garter belt in all its glory.

“Is this _all_ for me, baby?” Kyungsoo chuckled, incredulously. His hands slid down and rested on Jongdae’s inner thighs and pressed into the sensitive flesh a little.

“All for you. Only for you,” Jongdae breathed out, his eyes fluttered shut. He loved feeling his mate’s hands all over him. Head to toe, if it was Kyungsoo’s touch, his body would zing with pleasure and his cock would harden rapidly. Omega soulmates were rare and Jongdae relished in the fact that they were such a beautiful rarity.

The desk was cold against the bare skin on Jongdae’s back, only the thin line of material from the bra gave him any break from the hard wood.

“So pretty, always so gorgeous for me,” Kyungsoo whispered whilst he rubbed the hem of the stockings. He let that thumb trail down and pushed it between Jongdae’s plump asscheeks to feel…

“I’m so wet already, Soo, please fuck me,” Jongdae begged and locked eyes with Kyungsoo. They both mirrored each other’s stare, misty and lust filled.

Kyungsoo searched with his thumb until he found Jongdae’s entrance and pushed it all the way in, with little resistance from Jongdae’s walls.

He felt under the side of the desk with his other hand until he found the button that would turn the glass windows opaque. Dark enough so that they could see themselves in them, Jongdae could watch himself get ruined.

Jongdae’s whimper was beautifully desperate. It aired on a whine, aired on Jongdae just letting out streams and streams of pleads to Kyungsoo. There was something about the way the lingerie accentuated his sexiest features, being so scantily clad whilst Kyungsoo was fully dressed drove him _wild_. His hard dick was painstakingly obvious in the white material whilst his nipples pointed up through the red mesh. Ass completely exposed and ready for Kyungsoo. He looked to the side and saw himself, spread and ready for his lovers eyes and his own.

As a complete juxtaposition, Kyungsoo was fully clothed. Three piece suit still intact. French leather brogues on his feet, tweed trousers with a matching waistcoat and blazer covered his body, white crisp shirt underneath. Kyungsoo’s black hair was styled back from his face making him look professional and put together. It was a sight that made Jongdae drool every time. Every day, in fact. They were partners in a law firm as well as partners in real life, so Jongdae always got to see Kyungsoo dressed like a suited god.

Through the mirrored window, Jongdae watched as Kyungsoo shucked off his blazer and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to get to work. In no time, Kyungsoo had two fingers plunged deep into Jongdae’s ass, his free hand rubbed over Jongdae’s cock through the material of his panties. The rubbing of the lace was just short of painful.

“You smell amazing, baby,” Kyungsoo groaned. He leaned down to nose at Jongdae’s balls. He licked the slick that had seeped out and coated Jongdae’s cheeks. Blueberry flavoured. Always so, so delicious.

The resulting whine that left Jongdae’s lips made Kyungsoo smirk. Jongdae couldn’t hold in his sounds, that’s why they had both of their offices soundproofed from the offset. They knew they couldn’t resist fucking at work.

“S-Stop teasing, I’m stretched enough, j-just fuck me!” Jongdae cried. He felt the pressure all over his groin, desperate for release, desperate to cum.

“Come on, let me enjoy this, hmm? You wore this _gorgeous_ lingerie under your suit all day and you think I'm going to rush? I wanna get a chance to appreciate the view,” Kyungsoo’s tone was veiled with a teasing lilt, he knew all of the buttons to press when it came to his husband. His soulmate. Jongdae understood, because he was appreciating the view of them both in through the glass.

To further his words, Kyungsoo pulled out his sopping wet fingers and stepped back to just look. Jongdae whined and writhed, it only cheered Kyungsoo on more to drag it out as long as possible.

Jongdae’s black hair framed his face so beautifully. The light brush of pink eyeshadow brought out the colour of his eyes in a way Kyungsoo could only deem as otherworldly. Those beautiful kitten lips had a red tinted-glossy sheen to them that made Kyungsoo crave them, hopelessly needing to crush against them in a heated kiss.

Lingerie was something they both enjoyed wearing. But Jongdae loved it a little more. He liked to feel pretty and loved it when Kyungsoo was dressed so professional and manly.

Kyungsoo dove back in with four fingers. Jongdae’s body instantly stretched to accommodate it’s soulmate, but that didn’t stop Jongdae’s feigned yelp.

“I know you can take my whole fist baby, don’t pretend you can’t,” Kyungsoo cooed mockingly. “Did you bring it?” Kyungsoo asked, “The Knot-Shot, did you bring it with you?”

Jongdae scrambled to point towards his briefcase. He felt too far gone already with the way Kyungsoo’s four fingers curled and crooked inside of him at the perfect angles. Those fingers left him quickly, _again_. He babbled incoherently, punch drunk on his delirious desires.

The Knot-Shot was a device that sat at the base of Kyungsoo’s cock and swelled naturally to knot Jongdae when they both were ready to climax. Just because he was an omega didn’t mean he didn’t want to see Jongdae stretched around a knot. Jongdae looked amazing stretched around his fist, this knot was bigger. It was like a slingshot that bounced the pleasure back and forth, ensuring that Kyungsoo also felt the pleasure of knotting his mate by milking the base of his cock in time with Jongdae’s walls.

As Jongdae watched Kyungsoo head to get the toy, he noticed the darkness around Kyungsoo’s ass - Kyungsoo was wet too, his peach slick must have drenched his boxer shorts.

Jongdae reached his hand down between his legs and had it shoved inside of himself at an awkward angle. All five of his stubby digits working his hole to a point where he cried. Tears seeped from his eyes as his body thrummed from top to bottom. He was on the brink of making himself cum.

“If you make yourself squirt now, you better be able to squirt on my cock again later, okay?” Kyungsoo eyes were dark and half-lidded as he watched Jongdae. Just watched.

“O-Okay, Sir, I can squirt more, I promise.”

Kyungsoo gave Jongdae a domineering nod and then bent down so he was in line with Jongdae’s ass, could see everything unfold.

Jongdae frustratedly worked his hand inside his hole, he was _so close_, but the angle was all wrong. Still, he could squirt like that. It was such a turn on when Kyungsoo watched him, he was an exhibistionist at heart, with Kyungsoo being the only voyeur he ever wanted.

Kyungsoo leaned forward onto his tiptoes which caused the leather of his brogues to crease. He spanked Jongdae’s bare ass and adored the way it jiggled. “You said you’d squirt, so _do it_.”

The pain of being spanked shot up Jongdae’s spine and the command from Kyungsoo shot straight to his ass. With an intense overflow of pleasure, Jongdae squirted everywhere. Blueberry slick gushed down his hand and sprayed out with a crashing force.

Kyungsoo leaned back onto his heels, steadied by the expensive shoes and managed to dodge the slick from hitting his face. Some landed on his suit trousers, but they were getting ruined by his own wet ass, anyway.

Jongdae twitched and shuddered as more and more slick squirted out of him, hand absolutely drenched. When the pleasure simmered slightly, Jongdae took his hand out and brought it up to his mouth. He locked eyes with Kyungsoo, Jongae’s pink tongue poked out from between his swollen lips. With the aim to be the ultimate tease, he licked from the base of his wrist and up his palm, only stopping when he took his middle finger into his mouth and sucked off his own slick. He panted lightly around the digit, eyes fixated on how Kyungsoo reacted to his actions. There was something lewd and filthy about the way Kyungsoo got off on Jongdae tasting himself that turned Jongdae on beyond measure too.

“Are you trying to get me to stuff my second favourite hole? Tell me how you taste, baby,” Kyungsoo’s voice came out pained, affected by the show his lover had put on for him.

Jongdae nodded around his finger. His eyes were wide and innocent, tears filled them to the brim. He knew that look drove Kyungsoo crazy. He pulled his finger out with one final, loud suck.

“I taste _amazing_. Why don’t you get over here and find out?”

Kyungsoo surged forward and pressed his clothed cock against Jongdae’s ass when he leant down between Jongdae’s legs to capture his lips in a heavy kiss.

Groans filled the office, mostly Jongdae’s. He loved it when Kyungsoo licked into his mouth to get a taste of his blueberry ass. Even when Kyungsoo could just dip down and do it himself. Which he would do, Jongdae was sure of it.

With one last suck on Jongdae’s tongue Kyungsoo moved away. He knelt at the side of the desk, where Jongdae’s ass hung over, and wrapped his hands around Jongdae’s stocking clad thighs. He pushed his face between Jongdae’s cheeks and instantly started to lap at the gaping rim.

Jongdae felt his walls being massaged with Kyungsoo’s dexterous tongue. Kyungsoo was a master at licking Jongdae out, knew exactly where to suck and slurp or when Jongdae needed Kyungsoo to tonguefuck him with fervour.

There was no denying that a good tonguefucking made Jongdae into a pliant puddle for Kyungsoo’s taking. That’s why Kyungsoo pushed his tongue deep into Jongdae and pressed it back and forth at a quick pace. It made Jongdae gush out more slick over Kyungsoo’s mouth as Jongdae’s walls relaxed to accommodate his soulmate.

Little hands tangled into Kyungsoo’s black locks as Jongdae held Kyungsoo’s head to his hole and moved his hips up and down to gyrate on Kyungsoo’s tongue, in a fit to ride Kyungsoo’s face and get himself off quicker. It resulted in Kyungsoo untwining is hands from Jongdae’s thighs so he could spank both of Jongdae’s asscheeks. Jongdae keened at the pain, knowing his cheeks would turn a perfect pink against the white panties. Kyungsoo snapped the suspenders against Jongdae’s thighs. They both revelled in the yelp that escaped Jongdae’s mouth.

“T-take off your suit, Soo. It’s gonna get ruined,” Jongdae managed to say between laboured breaths.

Kyungsoo pulled back and wiped his mouth with his bare forearm, “It’s okay baby, I can get it drycleaned. I have another to change into before our next courtroom slamming.” Kyungsoo smirked and then dove back in.

Time became obsolete as Jongdae let Kyungsoo pleasure his body beyond measure. Jongdae watched in their reflection, through half-lidded eyes when Kyungsoo stood up and undid his belt and zipper swiftly. Kyungsoo’s hand dipped into his trousers, past his boxers and pulled out his hard cock. He looked forward and down, to get an eye full of Kyungsoo’s perfect dick.

“Gonna fuck you like this, okay? With just my cock out whilst you’re laid there looking like the prettiest slut I’ve ever seen,” Kyungsoo leered at Jongdae. They both loved a little bit of dirty talk, but Kyungsoo was always better at it. Always made Jongdae feel closer and closer to cumming just from his sensual voice.

“P-please! Sir, please fuck me now,” Jongdae cried and thrashed his arms around cutely, pout taking over his features.

“Ah, how could I refuse such a cute angel?” Kyungsoo crooned. “Hold your legs open for me?”

Jongdae clambered to get a grip under his knees as fast as possible. He _needed_ to be filled again. He hated the feeling of being empty but _loved_ the feeling of being stuffed full by Kyungsoo. The backless panties were the perfect garment to allow Kyungsoo access but keep Jongdae feeling oh so pretty.

Kyungsoo wrapped the Knot-Shot around the base of his dick and clicked it on.

For good measure, Kyungsoo balled his hand into a fist and edged it into Jongdae. It caused Jongdae’s back to arch, body set alight with pure arousal. Kyungsoo worked his fist inside of Jongdae, pushing in and pulling out a few times just to revel in the way that Jongdae’s body only opened for him.

He retracted his sopping wet hand, ready to get on with fucking Jongdae into oblivion. There was no need to go slowly. Not when Jongdae was leaking so much slick, when his walls had contracted so much in a fit to get his soulmate into his body in all ways possible.

So, Kyungsoo lined up the tip of his achingly hard cock with Jongdae’s gaping hole and drove it in. It was like coming home, the feel of Jongdae’s body accepting him in and then clenching down to keep him there.

They both let out low purrs that rumbled within their chests. Their bodies connecting on a higher plane of intimacy as their inner wolves became sated and communicated with each other.

Kyungsoo leaned down to kiss Jongdae softer than before, letting Jongdae warm his cock as he stayed settled inside Jongdae’s entrance.

“_Sir_,” Jongdae wailed. He hoped his lack of coherency would spur Kyungsoo on to ruin him even more. When Kyungsoo knotted him, the sheer size of the knot stretched Jongdae beyond measure and quenched his need to be claimed by his mate. He was in dire need for it then.

Kyungsoo was a kind man, even if he did enjoy seeing Jongdae all spread out for him, holding his own legs to his chest so that Kyungsoo could get a grip on Jongdae’s hips and pull Jongdae down into his thrusts. So, Kyungsoo did as he was told and fucked Jongdae relentlessly. He was stuck between watching them both in their reflection or just looking down at Jongdae, so his eyes flitted between both perfect views.

With Jongdae’s thighs pressed to his chest, the white lace of the stockings pressed against the red mesh of the bra and Kyungsoo found himself entirely enamoured at the view. He pounded into Jongdae, ensuring his cock hit Jongdae’s sweet spot _every time_ and fawned over the view.

“Wa-wanna touch myself, Sir,” Jongdae’s words jolted out of his throat with the power of Kyungsoo’s thrusts.

“_God_, you really are a devil. Here, let me help you,” Kyungsoo’s voice was breathy and affected as he took one hand from Jongdae’s hip and held it under one of Jongdae’s legs, effectively freeing up Jongdae’s hand. It also meant that Kyungsoo could fold Jongdae in half even more as the Knot-Shot began to grow.

A small hand slivered down Jongdae’s chest. Jongdae played with his own nipples, making his back arch from the desk and mewls fall from his lips. The rough material made pleasure mix with pain as he tugged on his reddened nubs and twisted.

“My nipples are so hard for you S-Sir,” Jongdae mewled. His eyes fluttered shut as the sensations seeped into his core, feeding his bond with Kyungsoo. They both felt it, Kyungsoo growled and ducked between Jongdae’s spread thighs to bite on Jongdae’s nipples.

Kyungsoo latched onto Jongdae’s nipple and sucked through the mesh. If Jongdae was in heat, he would be lactating. God, did Kyungsoo love Jongdae’s milk. All of Jongdae’s fluids were delicious. He sucked and bit the nipple past the point of soreness.

Jongdae’s tiny hand squeezed between them as he shoved his way into his backless panties, making the lace stretch even more. His dick may be small, it fits snugly in the lingerie, but it was a tight fit with a hand in there too. Still, he could slowly jerk himself off at a pace that was polar opposite to the way Kyungsoo was railing into his prostate.

Wetness seeped through Kyungsoo’s trousers when he moved away from Jongdae’s nipples. He looked down and saw how his tweed slacks had darkened with the slick that covered his groin. It made him thrust harder, just to see the way Jongdae’s slick frothed at his rim and gushed out more. His cock fucked Jongdae’s fluids in and out of Jongdae’s body with a lewd, dirty squelch that followed each thrust.

“You look so good when you play with yourself, baby. You gonna cum on Sir’s cock? Gonna squirt for me?” Kyungsoo grunted as the Knot-Shot grew and grew, until it popped through Jongdae’s abused hole and locked him inside of Jongdae. The knot continued to grow when it was inside.

Jongdae was crying in pleasure, tears dripping from his eyes in parallel to the way his ass dripped slick.

Climax surged through Jongdae’s body from his very core at Kyungsoo’s salacious words and the knot expanding in his ass, stretching him wider and wider. He fisted his cock until he spurted cum into the lace panties. Back arched from the desk and eyes rolled back, tongue lolled out to the side. Completely fucked out.

“Squirt for me Dae, let me feel you milk my cock.” Kyungsoo was grinding his dick into Jongdae as much as the Knot-Shot would allow. Pleasure ricocheted back and forth as Jongdae’s prostate was being pressed and massaged, which meant the Knot-Shot massaged Kyungsoo’s dick in turn.

That was all it took for the well inside Jongdae to burst. His prostate orgasm crashed into his body as he squirted slick all over Kyungsoo’s cock. So much so that it drenched Kyungsoo’s lower half. Some hitting his waistcoat and white shirt, most of it coating Kyungsoo’s cock, groin and thighs. Jongdae’s body contorted as he squirted and squirted and _squirted_. It was his body’s way of marking Kyungsoo, making him his own.

Kyungsoo had a different idea of marking, he leaned down and bit the supple flesh of Jongdae’s left tit. His fangs pierced the mesh bra and Jongdae’s skin, leaving pretty holes in its wake. Blueberry blood invaded his mouth and made him feel punch drunk on all things Kim Jongdae.

A pleasured scream reverberated from the marble office walls as Jongdae felt himself get claimed. Only to squirt one last, final time with more vehemence than before.

As he bit, Kyungsoo cummed deep inside of Jongdae’s asshole. The Knot-Shot massaged the base of his cock to coax more and more cum out, more so than an average omegan orgasm.

“Hnnng, I love it when you breed me, Soo,” Jongdae whimpered. Hot, wet thick cum flooded his body in search for his open birthcanal. He wasn’t in heat, so the only place it would be able to go, was back out of his body.

A mix of their fluids - slick, cum, a little bit of blueberry blood - pooled on the desk and cascaded onto the floor. The most part of it was around Kyungsoo’s brogues, with only the droplets of blueberry blood remaining on the desk.

Jongdae’s legs fell to the sides, his stocking clad feet pulled Kyungsoo’s thighs so that his love would fall forward into his waiting arms. Kyungsoo slumped over Jongdae, cock and Knot-Slot still lodged in Jongdae’s body. They purred and panted, licked at each other’s faces and kissed their soulmate marks on the inner of their wrists.

“You’re really wet, Soo, I can smell your peachy booty. Want me to fuck you too?” Jongdae was smiling dozily, absolutely ruined. Kyungsoo snorted, knowing there was no way Jongdae would have the energy.

A knock on Kyungsoo’s door, three taps and scratch of long, alpha nails, indicated they needed to get up and sorted for their next courtroom case.

Oh Sehun, Kyungsoo’s shy, quiet alpha secretary knew exactly what they were up to and always had a bashful blush over his cheeks when they walked out after a good fucking.

“Later. Come on, handsome, let’s get you out of these pretty panties and in the shower,” Kyungsoo whispered. He stood up and scooped Jongdae’s lax body into his arms.

Jongdae caught sight of them both in the mirrored window, Kyungsoo’s suit and his lingerie absolutely disheveled and debauched from their rigorous sex. He saw how Kyungsoo’s cum was dripping from his hole, gloriously framed by the backless panties that were barely still holding together. Just how it should be.

Kyungsoo carried Jongdae bridal style over to his in-office bathroom, ready to scrub them both down.

* * *

They arrived at the courtroom, cleaned up and raring to go. Sehun pink-cheeked, in tow with their briefcases clutched in his tight grasp.

“S-Sir… Uh no- ah! I mean.... um, Mr Do, _they’re_ here,” Sehun stammered over his words. It made Kyungsoo grin to see how awkward Sehun became. Jongdae mirrored Kyungsoo’s salacious grin as he eyed Sehun over Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“Hmm, Kim. Do. This should be a good one,” the cocky defense lawyer with the kitten eyes growled. Jongdae stood up straighter, not wanting to look intimidated.

“Sure, you say that now, Minseok. We all know justice will prevail,” Kyungsoo purred and licked his lips. He winked at the alpha and relished in the resulting hiss Minseok gave out.

“Well… what have you been doing? You’ve got blood on your shirt, Jongdae,” the bunny looking one said. He was never really that good at the bantered to and fro that Kyungsoo and Minseok were, Jongdae knew that and it made him smirk.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Myeonie. Let’s just say it was a _whole_ lot of fun,” Jongdae teased as he ran his thumb over his nipple to feel the rivets of dried blood from Kyungsoo’s claim mark.

Junmyeon recoiled, jumping behind Minseok. He was an alpha for all intents and purposes but Kyungsoo knew he was just a little puppy when it came to Minseok.

Kyungsoo and Jongdae intertwined their fingers, soulmate marks on their wrists pressed together and strutted into the courtroom. Their hips swayed as they put on a show for the alphas who were most likely gawking at their plump asses in their clean suit trousers.

Jongdae had fresh, jewel-toned lingerie on underneath.

No one else needed to know that.


End file.
